Investigates the regulation of amino acid and protein metabolism in humans by means of nutritional and pharmacological intervention. Will determine the in vivo rate of transmembrane amino acid transport, the rate of intra- muscular protein synthesis and protein degradation using stable isotopic tracer methods. In separate arms, will focus on the response to either insulin or amino acid supplementation either at rest or during the recovery phase after a strenuous bout of exercise.